Cramps
' The Cramps' were an American punk rock band, formed in 1976 and active until 2009. The band split after the death of lead singer Lux Interior. Their line-up rotated much over their existence, with the husband and wife duo of Interior and lead guitarist and occasional bass guitarist Poison Ivy the only permanent members. The addition of band members guitarist Bryan Gregory and drummer Pam Ballam comprised the first complete lineup in April 1976. They were part of the early CBGB punk rock movement that had emerged in New York. The Cramps are noted as influencing a number of musical styles: not only were they one of the first garage punk bands, they are also widely recognized as one of the prime innovators of psychobilly. (Read more at Wikipedia). Links To Peel As a fan of garage punk rock, Peel would often play bands from that genre including The Cramps. Peel also played tracks from the "Born Bad" LP series of "songs the Cramps taught us" - tracks that had been covered, performed or were otherwise associated with the band. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions One session. No known commercial release. Recorded: 1986-02-10, Ocean Way Recording Studios, Hollywood. First broadcast 10 February 1986. Repeated 11 June 1986. *What's Inside A Girl / Cornfed Dames / Give Me A Woman Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this website and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1978 *21 April 1978: Surfin' Bird ;1979 *27 June 1979: The Way I Walk *28 June 1979: Lonesome Town (EP - Gravest Hits) *09 July 1979: Human Fly (12" EP - Gravest Hits) Illegal / I.R.S. ILS 12013 ;1980 *03 March 1980: Mystery Plane (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *04 March 1980: I Was A Teenage Werewolf / Sunglasses After Dark (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *11 March 1980: I Was A Teenage Werewolf (LP – Songs The Lord Taught Us) *17 March 1980: Garbage Man (LP – Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *18 March 1980: I'm Cramped (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *19 March 1980: Mystery Plane (LP – Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *08 April 1980: I Was A Teenage Werewolf/Sunglasses After Dark (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *10 April 1980: Mad Daddy *15 April 1980: Rock On The Moon (LP-Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *21 April 1980: Garbageman (7" - Fever / Garbageman) Illegal ILS 0017 *27 May 1980: Garbageman (7" - Fever) Illegal *24 June 1980: I Was A Teenage Werewolf/Sunglasses After Dark (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal *23 September 1980: Love Me (b/w 7" - Drug Train) Illegal *20 October 1980: Drug Train (7") Illegal ILS 0021 ;1981 *21 April 1981: Caveman (album - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. *22 April 1981: Rockin' Bones (LP - Psychedelic Jungle) IRS *28 April 1981: The Natives Are Restless (LP - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. *05 May 1981: Voodoo Idol (LP-Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. *14 May 1981: Rockin' Bones (Album: Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. *25 May 1981: Under The Wires (album - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. SP 70016 *14 September 1981: Save It (12" - The Crusher) I.R.S. PFSX 1008 1982 *02 January 1984: Green Door (album - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. SP 70016 *01 April 1982: Voodoo Idol (album - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. SP 70016 *15 April 1982: The Way I Walk *29 April 1982: Primitive (LP - Psychedelic Jungle) IRS ;1983 * 16 February 1983 (BFBS): The Way I Walk (LP - ...Off The Bone) I.R.S. *14 November 1983: Psychotic Reaction (album - Smell Of Female) Big Beat *24 November 1983: I Ain't Nuthin' But A Gorehound (album - Smell Of Female) Big Beat *29 November 1983: Faster Pussycat (LP - Smell Of Female) Big Beat *08 December 1983: Thee Most Exalted Potentate Of Love (LP - Smell Of Female) Big Beat *26 December 1983: Goo Goo Muck (album - Psychedelic Jungle) I.R.S. SP 70016 ;1984 *Peel Early Feb 1984: Call Of The Wig Hat (album - Smell Of Female) Big Beat *27 February 1984: Save It (album - Off The Bone) Illegal ILP012 *29 February 1984: New Kind Of Kick (album - Off The Bone) Illegal *16 April 1984: She Said *17 April 1984: Weekend On Mars (7" - I Ain't Nuthin' But A Gorehound) New Rose NEW 33 *24 April 1984: You've Got Good Taste (single) Red Rose *07 May 1984: Faster Pussycat (album - Smell Of Female) Big Beat *10 September 1984: TV Set (may be from 05 September 1984) *25 September 1984: I Was A Teenage Werewolf / Sunglasses After Dark *12 November 1984: You Got Good Taste (live) (album - Smell Of Female) Big Beat ;1985 *18 February 1985: You Got Good Taste * 22 May 1985 (VPRO): Surfin' Dead (v/a LP - The Return Of The Living Dead (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Big Beat *03 June 1985: Surfin' Dead (soundtrack album - The Return Of The Living Dead) Big Beat *04 June 1985: Surfin' Dead (soundtrack album - The Return Of The Living Dead) Big Beat *22 October 1985: Blue Moon Baby (12" b-side) *28 October 1985: Georgia Lee Brown (12" - Can Your Pussy Do The Dog?) Big Beat *05 November 1985: unknown track *Peel 013 (BFBS) (1985-00-00): Surfin' Dead (Soundtrack LP-The Return Of The Living Dead) Big Beat *Peel 021 (BFBS) (1985-00-00): Blue Moon Baby (12"-Can Your Pussy Do the Dog?) Big Beat ;1986 *Peel February 1986: Garbageman * 13 February 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 029 (BFBS)): People Ain't No Good (LP-A Date With Elvis) Big Beat (two more tracks were played earlier in the programme) *04 March 1986: Chicken (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *13 March 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 031 (BFBS)): Chicken (LP-A Date With Elvis) Big Beat (JP: 'Such an undisciplined bunch.') *18 March 1986: People Ain't No Good (album - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat 1990 *05 April 1990: Jailhouse Rock (v/a album - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) NME NME CD 038/039 ;2004 *20 October 2004 (presented by Siouxsie Sioux): Garbage Man (single) (Big Beat) ;Other *Peel Snubbed 1990: Jailhouse Rock (b-side of 7" Creature From The Black Leather Lagoon) Enigma ;Tracks from "Born Bad" LP series *Nat Cooty And The Braves: Woodpecker Rock (Born Bad Vol 4) 31 August 1989 *Ronnie Dawson: Rockin' Bones (v/a LP - Born, Bad Volume 1) Born Bad (02 December 1986) *Freddie And The Hitchhikers: Sinners (Album, Compilation: Born Bad, Vol. Five) Born Bad (10 February 1991) *Fendermen: Mule Skinner Blues (v/a album - Born Bad, Vol. 5) Born Bad BB005 (09 February 1991) *Roy Orbison: Domino (LP, compilation - Born Bad Vol. 1) Born Bad (26 November 1986) *Dwight Pullen: Sunglasses After Dark (v/a LP - Born Bad, Vol. 1) Born Bad (08 December 1986) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists